Life's A Dance30
by ks
Summary: Peter explains part of his plan to the Cliffhangers, Scott talks with Shelby, and Ezra gets some "hard to explain" ....A LOT MORE


A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. After this chapter I will change the opening quote so that it will go along with the story line…just thought I'd let ya know!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance30  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go. --- unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter and Sophie walked down the steps of the main building, and over to where the Cliffhangers were. Peter clapped his hands together and paused, waiting to have their full attention.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, we were going to have "fun day" today, but there has been a change of plans.   
  
They all groaned   
  
Peter: Better response than I thought…anyway…here is what I want everyone to do.   
  
He looked at Sophie. She gave him an encouraging smile  
  
Peter: I want each of you to go find a leaf.  
  
They all stood there, waiting for him to go on…  
  
Shelby: A leaf? You're kidding aren't you, Peter? There are thousands of leaves around here  
  
He smiled at her and shook his head  
  
Peter: No, Shelby, I'm not kidding. I want each of you to find a leaf and list 5 things about it.   
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: And the point of that would be…  
  
Peter: It's a surprise   
  
Ezra: I hate surprises  
  
David looked over at Laura and grinned  
  
David: I LOVE surprises  
  
Shelby: *dryly* You would   
  
Peter clapped his hands again and pointed at himself  
  
Peter: Right here guys…Ok, you will have half an hour to find your leaf, list five things about it, and bring it back to me. Is that clear?  
  
They all groaned and nodded their heads  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Not to sound SKEPTICAL or anything, but is there a point to this?  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders  
  
Peter: Maybe. I may want to see how well you guys listen, or I may want to know five things about a leaf.  
  
Shelby: *dryly* Why? It's a leaf…  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Peter: I know that, but maybe there is something you can learn from a leaf  
  
Auggie held up his hand, and then looked at his bandaged arm  
  
Auggie: Yo man, I already know how to fall, and that's what leaves do…fall.   
  
Peter laughed to himself  
  
Peter: Very interesting scenario Auggie…we can talk about your punishment later.  
  
Auggie shook his head and looked at the ground  
  
"Me and my big mouth," he thought to himself.   
  
"It was sweet though," Juliete whispered into his ear.   
  
He smiled proudly. He had told her about the whole thing, and she had started giggling, but with a huge smile on her face. He snapped back to reality…  
  
Ezra: So the whole point, is to find a leaf, and list five things about it?  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Scott: You feelin' ok man?  
  
Sophie couldn't help but laugh. Peter's plan seemed so simple, but she knew that he would get the point across.   
  
Peter: Yep, sure am. Now hop to it. See you back here in half an hour.   
  
They all stood there staring at him confused  
  
Scott: Guess he isn't joking…  
  
They all turned around and began walking back to the campus…   
  
  
  
Sophie turned and smirked at Peter  
  
Sophie: You know that they think you're crazy now  
  
Peter folded his arms across his chest and smiled  
  
Peter: Yep  
  
Sophie punched him on the shoulder  
  
Sophie: And they might not be wrong…  
  
She walked in the direction the Cliffhangers had just gone…  
  
  
Peter smiled as he watched her leaf. He knew what he was doing, no matter what anyone else thought. He shrugged his shoulders and began walking back to his office  
  
"I hope they find the reason for this fun, too," he thought to himself seriously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cliffhangers all walked down the trail with confused looks on their faces  
  
Shelby: There must be some master plan of his behind this or something…  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Maybe he is working on a control program and he wants to see exactly how well we can be controlled. To see how feeble our minds are…  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow at her  
  
Ezra: Where do you get this stuff?  
  
Daisy sighed and looked up at the sky  
  
Daisy: *dryly* It's just an unusual gift…  
  
Scott: Unusual is right  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and picked up her pace…  
  
  
  
David smiled over at Laura who was walking beside him. He was actually waiting for her to haul off and hit him any moment, but it hadn't happened yet. He put his hands in his pockets and crossed his fingers, hoping it wouldn't happen at all.   
  
"Maybe I'll show her the real me," he thought to himself proudly.  
  
  
  
Jacky kicked at the ground as she walked. This whole thing was stupid and she just wanted to get it over with so she could be on her on. She hated being on her on really, it left her time to think. She REALLY hated being with other people though…  
  
Jacky: It's all so damn confusing  
  
  
"What is?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder to see Ezra walking behind her  
  
Jacky: You name it, it's confusing  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders  
  
Ezra: We can talk about it if you want…  
  
Jacky shook her head and picked up her pace so Ezra wouldn't follow her…  
  
  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow. Jacky was right, this was all way too confusing.   
  
"Why, though?" he thought to himself.   
  
He looked up as David put his hand on his shoulder  
  
David: Eww, Ezzzra, seems you're 'O' for two.   
  
Ezra rolled his eyes as David gave him a little sneer and walked away  
  
Ezra: What else is new…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott grabbed Shelby by the arm and pulled her away from the group. She turned around and smiled at him  
  
Shelby: What's the big deal, cowboy?   
  
He smiled at her, but his look slowly turned to a serious one  
  
Shelby: What's wrong?  
  
Scott looked at her with pleading eyes  
  
Scott: Remember at the beginning of the year, when you first came back from summer break?  
  
Shelby gave him a confused look and nodded her head 'yes'  
  
Scott took in a deep breath  
  
Scott: You said that you were gonna chip away at that shell…  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes, but slowly nodded her head  
  
Scott: Yeah, well I know Eric sorta screwed that up, and so did my mom, but could ya try it again?  
  
She gave him a confused look. He noticed his and took a hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly  
  
Scott: I know the real you Shelb, and I love the real you. Just show it to these people, you won't get hurt  
  
She looked at the ground.   
  
Scott sighed and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him  
  
Scott: For me?  
  
Shelby gave him a small smile and nodded her head  
  
Shelby: For you…I'll try   
  
He squeezed her hand reassuringly and gave her a kiss on the forehead   
  
Scott: Thank you   
  
She nodded her head and smiled at him  
  
Shelby: Sure thing Cowboy   
  
She smirked at him  
  
Shelby: Let's go find a leaf…  
  
They began walking back towards the campus…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete walked a little faster and smiled once she caught up with Laura  
  
Juliete: HEY!  
  
Laura looked over at Juliete and gave her a shy smile  
  
Laura: Hi  
  
Juliete's smile grew a little larger as her eyes lit up  
  
Juliete: How are you doing?  
  
Laura shrugged her shoulders   
  
Laura: Ok…  
  
Juliete but her bottom lip and put her hand on her shoulder…  
  
Juliete: Are you and David together?  
  
Laura looked at the ground, not wanting to talk about it  
  
Juliete shrugged her shoulders  
  
Juliete: Ok, I'll talk to you later!  
  
She skipped off and Laura shook her head   
  
"Noisy isn't she?"  
  
Laura turned around to see Ezra smirking at her  
  
Laura: I guess  
  
Ezra walked past Laura and smirked at her  
  
Ezra: Trust me…she is  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric watched as everyone walked. He was at the back of the group, walking alone. He sighed to hims as he put his hands in his pockets.   
  
"I'm always alone," he thought to himself.  
  
He sighed. Always alone, unless someone was with him making fun if him…  
  
"I'm just a freak," he thought to himself.   
  
He watched as most of the people in front of him were walking with someone, or laughing at something.  
  
"Probably at me," he thought to himself annoyed.   
  
He looked at the ground and continued walking…  
  
"I don't deserve to live," he yelled at himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter pulled a book off his bookshelf and walked over to the couch. He sat down and opened the book. It was Sophie's favorite book, and right now he needed some inspiration. He scratched the top of his head as he began to read a quote…  
  
Peter: If all were the same, the world would be very different.   
  
He slowly closed the book. He closed his eyes and thought about the quote. It was fitting, considering his plan…  
  
"Weird," he thought to himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie watched as the Cliffhangers each picked up a lead and then they walked to their dorms.   
  
Sophie: I wonder if they know the extent of Peter's plan  
  
She looked at the direction of Peter's office  
  
Sophie: I hope he gets it right.  
  
She sighed, wondering what the Cliffhanger's reaction would be, and if Peter would add a twist to this 'leaf' plan of his.   
  
"You never know with Peter though," she thought to herself as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
NEXT: Peter explains the whole 'leaf' thing  
  
What can of an effect does Peter's idea have on the Cliffhangers?  
  
Sorry if it was lame, I have a high fever and I think I'm more dillusional than ever! LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and…  
  
PLEASE REVIEW   
  
  



End file.
